Oni chronicles
by Oni King Malek
Summary: While on earth in order to become THE NEXT ONI KING a young oni must find an earth-born wife the problem is he thinks earth girls are boring until he meets the girls that will turn his world upside down.harem fic m later on help will be appreciated
1. Chapter 1

Malek Tokashi Briana Kiyoi and the animals are my oc and belong to me use them without my permisson and you will be sued ps i dont own any other manga game or anime characters that show up in this story but you knew that

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:Oni prince Malek<p>

It is a cool clear night in the city of Graviton a huge city in the country of Japan all is normal as the cities night life awaken and the night birds of the city begin their routines no one notices a lone figure leaping from roof top to roof top making leaps that are clearly impossible even be professional athletes standers none of the people below would believe that the lone figure was indeed not human but a young oni but not just any oni this onis name was **Malek Kashima** **THE NEXT ONI KING.  
><strong>Ahh the night air feels so much better when im in my true form and not that dainty disguise my moms made up i swear how do humans stand bieng that small and weak i mean come on even a newly born oni can lift up a half ton of bricks and still have strength for more but even i've got to admit while they might not be to strong they are awsome at building stuff"as Malek glanced at the technological marvel of Graviton city the hover cars that whizzed by below and the robots that went about there own nightly routines of keeping the streets clean or went about there own agendas in the night life he even noticed a few robots conversing on how hot the atm across the street looked which caused the oni prince to chuckle.

Well back to business"said Malek while stretching as he made another gigantic leap after another i wonder if Kiyoi got dinner ready im starved thought"Malek as he made his way to the suburben district of Maleks home/hideout as he entered via open window sniff sniff hmm no smell so im guessing shes out ahh"as Malek tripped over something ah what the hell did i hit"as he picked himself off the ground to see a sleeping Kiyoi,and on his futon no less grrrr **WAKE UP YOU IDIOT"**as he threw her off the the bed! Yawwwn good morning master what would you like for breakfast"said Kiyoi as she wiped the sleepys from her eyes?Kiyoi given the circumstances"said Malek i would like some salmon with eggs and some rice"um master those are more like dinner choices"said Kiyoi with a confused look on her face?

Aw you see Kiyoi theres a very good explanation for why i chose those things"as he guided her to the window.**Its dark outside you dingbat"**oh i see thats why you wanted all those items i see...oops that means i slept threw the whole day again im so sorry master please forgive me ill get started on dinner right now i promise"she said with tears in her eyes seeing this instantly made Malek feel bad for his action towards her after all she had been watching him since he was five years old and was one of his familys must trusted maids as Kiyoi made her way out of Maleks room she felt a hand grab her shoudler she then turned around to see Malek facing her with a apolegitic look on his face listen Kiyoi im sorry for being a jerk i shouldent have said those things and insted of salmon and all that hows about i make you and i some strawberry pancakes i know how much you love them."Those words caused Kiyois eyes to light up like christmas lights oh thank you master"she said while hugging him i promise i will not fail you ever again!"Its ok said Malek its not like im going to starve anytime soon come on lets go check on Tai and they others before i start dinner"as the two onis went downstairs?

Tai,Rex,Ogro,Trex,Coco,Torka,Raj,Prometheus,Bob im home come on out guys"just as the last word exited Maleks mouth then a slight rumble could be heard eminating from the basement of the house you might want to take a step back Kiyoi and as if on cue the moment Kiyoi moved to the side several large and small animals came rushing up the first one Tai was a toy schnauzer the next one Rex was bigger then Tai with shining silver fur and two tails the two dogs had been Maleks first pets the Next one Trex was a miniature tyrannasaurs rex and then we have Ogro who was a rhixon a creature that resembled a rhino and a dinosaur then there was Coco Maleks zona a creature that looks like a horse mixed with a panther then theres Torka a giant four legged reptlie with three way opening mouth with two tounges and last but not least you have Prometheus and Bob two of they oddest creatures you ever seen Prometheus was what looked like a big walking bug and Bob who was hanging off Ogros horn looked something between a bat and a insect a mixtures of barks roars clicks and bellows could be heard as the animals charged and dog piled him and started licking and nuzzling his face.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA come on guys get off that tickles come on sheesh"as the animals started to get off him,how you've guys been were you good while i was out yes you were yes you were"they were all well behaved master"said Kiyoi they never made a sound"thats good said Malek the last thing we need is some random human passing by and seeing them these humans are very annoying race don't get me wrong there an ok species but very annoying i mean on my way home from school today one of those guys kept pestering me about a monster he said he saw near the school sheesh humans and there paranoia i swear the only thing by the school is that gigantic white tent and come on what could that thing have under it besides construction equipment or a new school theater or a new pool but hey what do i care?

But master said Kiyoi aren't some of your friends at school human this instanly shut Malek up as he started to remeber all the friends he'd made these past ten years on earth from the azu girls to Ranma and Konata,Ataru and Lum Malek had made some pretty amazing friends and they had all grown pretty close i know good and well there humans as he pulled out the pancake mix and strawberrys but it still ticks me off that i have to wear that stupid diguise insted of showing them that im an oni he said while looking into the kitchen mirror.I know you long to show them your true form master but you know it's against oni law to show humans are true form said Kiyoi if anyone knew how Malek felt about their laws it was her Tai and Rex.

But hey lets not dwell on that now ok guys its pancake time and just as Malek said those words the kitchen erupted into a symphany of sounds as Malek Kiyoi and the animals all started next day was saturday so Malek had some free time to help Kiyoi clean the house with help from Tai Rex and the Malek and Ogro were cleaning and dusting the living room Kiyoi Tai and Rex were in the bedrooms cleaning when Kiyoi heard a sound coming from there chimney.  
>Now what could that be asked Kiyoi as a small creature came tumbling out of the chimney oh a goblin said Kiyoi with excitement do you have a letter for us today she as matter of fact i do said the goblin as he pulled a letter from his pocket and handed it to Kiyoi as she took the letter from the goblin she noticed that the letter had a shining star mark on it?<p>

Oh my this letter came from the castle said Kiyoi with a shock in her voice,thats right said the goblin this letter was to be delivered to the prince today and since you are his gaurdian here on earth lady Kiyoi and i can think of no one better to give him this letter but you as the goblin bowed to thank you very much said Kiyoi would you like some tea while your here she asked with a smile?Thank you my lady but i still have other letters to deliver remeber goblin mail we do the tough deliverys so you don't have to as he dissappeared in a flash of light.  
>Well said Kiyoi i'd better take this letter up to master Malek as she went downstairs,meanwhile in the living room where Malek and Ogro were cleaning Kiyoi came into the room we have goblin mail master she said with a smile on her face,alright bout time lets see it Kiyoi here my prince as she handed him the letter,hmm as Malek noticed the star insignia on the letter wow this came from the palace that means it's from my moms and that makes it a hundered times better said Malek with a smile it had been at least six months since he and Kiyoi and gotten a letter from the queens of the onis and Maleks parents Alice and said Malek lets read it as he opened it a bright flash of white light engulfed everyone in the room and as quick as it appeared it and everyone in the house were gone<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone im back and im sorry for how long it's been since i updated im still getting used to doing this and all ill try updating sooner in the were going to do this disclaimer a little different since this is a huge anime and manga crossover im going to simply post up here which character will appear in the chapter the ones that are mine will have the initials o.k.m ones who do not well you get and im sorry about how rude my first disclaimer was please do not use any of my oc's and again helps appreciated i will not be typing up this disclaimer again for this is a fanfic no money is made off this we fanfic writers write these strictly for fun or to let others see our ideas if anyone who owns any of the characters im using read this i hope you understand that the only reason we write these is like i stated earlier to have fun and let others see our idea and the fact we think your characters are cool thank you that is all.

this chapters characters  
>Malek-o.k.m<br>first appearance Kounoichi-o.k.m  
>first appearance Alice-o.k.m<br>first appearance Inishi-o.k.m  
>the pets-o.k.m<br>mentioned Laharl-disgaea tm  
>mentioned Tokashi-o.k.m<br>Kiyoi-o.k.m  
>the summons-o.k.m<p>

* * *

><p>Last time on oni chronicles we were introduced to Malek the prince of the onis and next ruler of there world and we met Kiyoi Maleks gaurdian on earth and friend then we had Maleks animal friends Tai,Rex,Trex,Ogro,Coco,Raj,Torka,Prometheus and one of the demons daily cleaning jobs they recieved a letter via goblin mail to find out it was a letter from Maleks mothers the queens of the onis Alice and Ishini apon opening the letter a bright light engulfed the entire inside of the house causing everyone to was the mysterious letter and where did it take our hero's find out today on Oni Chronicles!<p>

Chapter 2:**I HAVE TO WHAT**

Ah i can't see anything Kiyoi Tai Rex you alright?Said Malek who was still blinded by the shining light that no more than a few minutes ago had appeared from a letter that had arrived at there find said Kiyoi several barks growls and other animal sounds could be heard letting Malek know his animals were also alright who the hell puts something like that in a letter cursed Malek?When i find that goblin i'll beat him stupid,and then i'll find whoever had him deliver that damn thing then beat them halfway to hell!Really said a another voice then i hope you are prepared to fight both of us.

That voice instantly helped Malek and Kiyoi reconized who it was that sent the letter and as the two's vision began to reappeared they were met by the sight of two women one who was tall and stern looking while the other was smaller and had a very gentle smile going across her beautiful shouted Malek as he ran to them i've missed you so much said Malek with tears in his to my lil prince said Inishi as she and Alice both ran to him,i missed you more said Malek and then BAAAAAM as Malek was sent flying by Inishi and landed with a crash to the wall leaving a indent of his body in i was sure i could get you with that one shouted Malek as he appeared from the rubble created by his body impacting the wall.

Ha you'll have to get up pretty early in the morning to fool someone with that old trick son said Inishi with her head held 's still good to see you again moms said Malek with a bow to his mothers,um yes it is very good to see you both said Kiyoi as she to also bowwed,now you two theres no need to be so formal were all family here said Alice come we have much to discuss as she motioned them to follow her to the throne room.

So you two how has your time amongst the humans asked Alice?Well to be truthful your majesty said Kiyoi the experience has been quite delightful there quite nice once you get to know them i mean just a few days ago our neighbor helped me make the most delicious tuna casserole and after that we sat down and she told me about all the wonderful things she had seen in her life and then we watched t.v. together and watched the must touching movie about a giant boat that sinks due to being struck by an iceberg and then the couple who fell in love on the boat were tragicly seperated when one of them froze to death to make sure his beloved would live,it was so sad but yet so lovely all at the sounds quite heavenly indeed my dear said Alice again i wish i could have been there to watch it with you

Two hours later

Man i can't believe the've been talking like this for the past two hours said Malek cleary awstruck that his mom and Kiyoi had been talking for two whole hours about stuff he could care less about beside that tuna casserole it was actuley pretty good he thougt to himself,so son said Inishi what do you think of earth,well said Malek earth is a pretty beautiful place its got snowy mountains,gorgeous forest and animal life and the food ain't to bad either,good good said Inishi but what about the humans mainly the women she asked?Ha the women Malek chuckeld the women are boring all humans are boring they just sit around all day and complain bitch moan and groan and talk about imaginary monster that visit the school at night now don't get me wrong there are a few friends i've made on earth but there the exception in a nutshell you can only sum humans into one word B.O.R.I.N.G and thats my thougts on them said Mlaek with a smirk.

Well thougt Inishi i guess he's really going to love this part,Alice my dear Kiyoi will you both join me over here for a moment asked Inishi we all have something to discuss,coming my love replied Alice as she and Kiyoi made there way over,now whats this about asked Alice to her wife and son,well my dear began Inishi i think its about time we told Malek the truth about why he has spent these past ten years on earth she said,ah yes said Alice i think it is time as the two stared over in Maleks moms i'm gettin kinda confused here said Malek i thougt you sent me to earth for training and to see other worlds and stuff like said Alice that was only half the story you see we sent you to earth to prepare you for when you take our places as the king of the onis.

WHAT said Malek!but i thougt kuumi was to become the next queen i never wanted to be king of anything the only thing i ever led was my squad to victory in halo reach your sister claims that this tasked best to fall to you my grandson as a woman of equal beauty to Maleks shouted Malek as his grandmother entered the room she was one of the most beautiful onis in the world and the strongest of all the royal family second being Inishi and the third being sister belives her place is at the shrine not ruling our people and you are also one of the strongest of the royal i guess when you put it that way said Malek being king of the onis can't be that bad but what i don't get is how being on earth helps me do that,well theres an answer for that to son said Inishi but first i want to know you can handle what i'm about to tell you she said with a serious look on her yeah sure i can handle it com'on lets hear it said Malek,well said Alice in order for you to become king we need you to do two things first you must find a bride,while it's true this caught Malek off guard for a moment he quickly recoverd,uh ok that sounds resonable he said theres a alot of oni girls out there,ahahah son let us finish said Inishi there is a reason we sent you to earth to the reason is you must find a wife that is earth-born... HAHAHAHAHAHA thats a funny one mom laughed Malek earth-born wife thats rich i almost bought that good one unfortunely Maleks mothers and grandmother were looking on with more serious faces which in turn caused him to stop laughing,...ha you guys ain't laughin though said Malek with a stunned look on his face.

(Wait for it)

**ARE YOU GUYS FRIGGEN SERIOUS **Malek screamed so loud his words could be heard from space.I can't get married to in earth girl he shouted there so dull and weak and pouty and...wait a minute why do i have to marry a earth-born girl you two are both oni and your married?We've known each other since we were children Malek said Alice when i met your mother all those years ago i knew we were meant to be we have a bond so strong it can't be broken,thats why when your mother proposed to me said Inishi i could'nt help but say yes but you Malek hold no such bond here besides with your sisters brothers or your friends Tokashi and Laharl now if your willing to marry one of them which i seriously doubt you are then shut your mouth deal with the cards you've been dealt and get over it yelled Alice which caused everyone in the room but kounoichi to be silent thats my girl kounichi said with a smile!Oh im sorry said Alice i did'nt mean to yell at you Malek please forgive me she said with tears in her its okay mom said Malek i'll...i'll give it a try he said with his head held low defeated.

That night while Maleks sitting by a balcony,room for one more as Kounoichi came out,oh hey granny huffed Malek as she sat next to him whats wrong little one she asked voice full of love,huh what am i supposed to do granny my moms want me to marry a earth-born girl i mean i don't know the first thing about oni girls how am i supposed to figure out earth girls this is when Malek felt Kounoichi put her hands on his she began you are to be the next king not by choice but by destiny she stated your mothers never intended Kuumi to be Queen they wanted you to be there heir Kuumi and your mothers just wanted you to think that until they believed you were ready to know,but why tell me this now granny Malek asked i don't understand why me ahhhhh as he suddenly fell down in pain,Malek are you ok as Kounichi saw something on his chest glowing,oh i don't believe it she said surprised i never thougt in a million years,ahhhh as she was shot out of her daze by Maleks pain granny he said in agony my chest feels like its gonna explode please help me!Theres nothing i can do little one she said hurt that ther was nothing she could do but kneel beside him and comfort him,come will get you inside as she picked him.

Meanwhile inside Alice,Inishi and Kiyoi were talking,do think it was a good idea to tell the prince so early my queens asked Kiyoi?Yes Kiyoi he maybe young but he has a strong mind and heart even if he is a bit stubburn said Inishi,yes and we can't ignore the fact that my mother trained him personally for the past eleven years so im more than sure he ready,i hope he is its been hard on him not to be able to let his human friends know about what he is and all,BOOM as the door to the chamber was bashed Malek we know your upset but is that any way to haaaa as the three women saw Malek hanging in his gramdmothers arms barely 's apperared on him said Kounoichi as she turn Malek so that his chest was facing them,the three women stared in aww at the star mark glowing on his said Alice.,its chosen him said Inishi in both surprise and happiness,the legendary star mark whispered Kiyoi i dont believe it!come said Kounoichi we need to get him to bed he'll need to rest after what he's just been threw as they walked up to Maleks room.

Malek..Malek...wake up,huh as Malek awoke in a dark place greeted by a female voice granny is that you?he Malek my boy as the voice of an old man spoke up,but we are friends of your grandmother and as another old man sounding voice interrupted the other old man,have been blessed with an incredible gift that you should count yourself fortunate to be entrusted,ah com'on old man said a much younger voice interrupted he dose'nt want to hear all that junk lets get to the cool stuff already,how dare you get in the way of my great speech he needs to know what kind of responsibility has been bestowed upon HEY BE QUIET Malek shouted,first off what responsibility second where am i?third who the hell are you people i can't see you so as the next oni king i demand you show yourselfs you wish young oni prince as the shadows started to part to show.

Ah cliffhanger ending so what was the mysterious glow that appeared on Maleks chest? and who are the voices he's been hearing? find out next time on Oni Chronicles


End file.
